Amizade
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Tava lendo um e-mail que me mandaram e isso invadiu minha mente. Riff x Cain UA - Dedicado à amigos.


Fic curtinha que eu imaginei assim que li um e-mail...

Riff x Cain UA

* * *

**_AMIZADE_**

O grande dia finalmente chegou

O grande dia finalmente chegou. Cain, com 17 anos, concluíra o terceiro ano e agora se preparava para a formatura. Sentia-se bem, conquistara amizades, tivera muitas namoradas... Mas o que realmente o marcou, em seus três anos na escola em que estava, foi Riff, seu vizinho e melhor amigo.

-- Flashback --

Cain caminhava solitário para sua casa, carregando vários livros, todos grossos e pesados. Seus óculos quase saiam devido aos passos longos e forçados que o jovem dava. Parecia extremamente triste e cabisbaixo, querendo chegar em sua casa o mais rápido possível.

Estava aproximadamente no meio do caminho, quando notou um bando de garotos se aproximando. Andou um pouco mais rápido, olhando apenas para frente, fingindo não ver que estavam se aproximando. De repente, foi empurrado abruptamente e caiu no chão. Seus óculos voaram longe e, por sorte, caíram na grama. Os livros ficaram espalhados pelo chão e os garotos correram, dando risada.

Ajoelhado no chão, engatinhando e procurando seus óculos, não notou a aproximação de outra pessoa. Riff, um garoto da mesma sala de Cain, de imediato, pegou o que o rapaz procurava e entregou-o, ajudando o outro a se levantar.

– Eles são uns idiotas. Deviam cuidar da própria vida. – Olhando-o se afastarem, não notou que Cain limpava os olhos. Na verdade não queria encará-lo. Vira quando uma lágrima rolou por sua face e isso o deixara um tanto desconcertado. Depois de alguns segundos, um pouco recuperado, agachou-se e juntou os livros, entregando-os ao jovem a sua frente.

– O... Obrigado! – Olhando nos olhos de quem lhe ajudara e esboçando um enorme sorriso, Cain agradeceu. Sua face mostrava gratidão pura e felicidade. Era ótimo saber que alguém de sua sala

– Não precisa agradecer. – Sorrindo também, Riff notou o tanto de livros que o mais baixo carregava. – Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso. – Sem dar chance para um protesto, pegou metade dos livros e passou a caminhar, acompanhando Cain.

Conversaram um bom tempo e descobriram que moravam perto um do outro, mas nunca tinham se visto, pois Cain estudava numa escola particular e mudara há pouco tempo para a escola atual.

Um revelou ao outro o quão verdadeiros e sociáveis eram, tornando-se amigos rapidamente. Naquele dia jogaram futebol e no final de semana passaram o dia todo juntos.

-- Fim do Flashback --

Ajeitou a gravata, olhando-se no espelho. Como o tempo passará rápido. No mesmo ano que conheceu Riff, tornou-se o orador oficial da turma e permaneceu assim nos anos posteriores e agora, na formatura, faria o discurso. Já estava nervoso, uma pilha de nervos.

– Você vai se sair bem! – Riff deu um tapinha amigável nas costas do amigo, passando-lhe confiança.

– Obrigado, Riff. – Encarou o outro, um pouco sem jeito, sem parar de pensar no discurso que tinha que fazer.

– Passou rápido, não é? – Desviando o olhar para a janela, tentou acalmar Cain de outra maneira. Percebendo que sua estratégia dera certo, continuou. – Está bem encorpado, tem boa aparência, mesmo usando esses óculos, sai com mais garotas que eu, tem boa lábia, pretende ser médico e é um C.D.F de primeira! – Brincou. – Fique calmo, vai se sair bem.

– Obrigado, Riff. Obrigado mesmo.

Cain subiu no oratório, limpou a garganta e olhou todos presentes. O nervosismo tomou conta de seu corpo novamente, mas ao ver seu amigo ali, observando-o e passando-lhe mais confiança, sorriu, lembrando-se da noite passada.

-- Flachback --

Os pais de Riff haviam saído de viagem há uma semana e Cain fora convidado e convencido a passar esse tempo lá, fazendo companhia ao outro e preparando-se para a formatura.

Durante a semana, os dois amigos pereciam ficar cada vez mais próximos. A amizade deles parecia fortalecer-se a cada segundo passado, até que evoluíra para algo mais profundo.

Riff, sem querer, acabou entrando no quarto de hospedes e acabou encontrando Cain apenas com uma toalha na cintura. A principio ficou sem jeito, mas entrou para conversar com o outro e, numa brincadeira normal de adolescentes, puxou a toalha, revelando o que estava por baixo da mesma.

Entre um toque e outro, apenas por brincadeira, acabaram caindo na cama, um por cima do outro e, pouco tempo depois, gemidos já ecoavam pelo quarto e Riff, antes vestido, estava nu e sem jeito, mas adorando ver a face corada de Cain.

– Riff, espera...! Eu...

– O que foi? Vai dizer que é virgem... – Disse, ainda brincando. A situação na favorecia, era um tanto incomum, mas sentia-se seguro, até notar a expressão do outro. – Mas... Você já me contou que...

– Eu não sou virgem, mas... Eu sou virgem...! – Extremamente corado e sem saber como se explicar, desviou o olhar e passou a fitar a parede. – Quero dizer... Não sou virgem porque já fiz isso com uma mulher, mas... Sou virgem porque nunca fiz com um homem! – O tom de voz aumentou e a coragem para voltar a encarar o outro havia sumido.

– Então... – Sorrindo, confiante e alegre, Riff fez com que os olhares se cruzassem. – Vamos mudar isso...? – Receoso, aproximou os rostos e beijou carinhosamente o mais novo, sem encontrar resistência.

Deixaram-se levar pelo calor do momento e chegaram a conclusão que se amavam. Sabiam que a faculdade os afastaria, mas o a mor, a amizade deles venceria qualquer barreira temporal. Não se importavam com mais nada, não precisavam se importar.

– Obrigado, Riff... Obrigado por me salvar.

Não entendera o motivo da frase de Cain, mas não se importou com isso, apenas apreciou a companhia do outro.

-- Fim do Flashback --

Mais uma vez, limpou a garganta e começou o discurso.

– A Formatura é uma época para agradecermos àqueles que nos ajudaram durante estes anos duros. Seus pais, professores, irmãos, talvez até um treinador, mas principalmente aos seus amigos. Eu estou aqui para lhes dizer que ser um amigo para alguém, é o melhor presente que você pode lhes dar. Vou contar-lhes uma história.

Estava estático. Mal conseguia acreditar em cada palavra que Cain estava dizendo e mal podia esperar por aquelas que ele iria dizer. Talvez estivesse mais nervoso que o outro, pouco antes de começar o discurso.

– Sempre pensei que causava aflição e desgosto aos meus pais, sempre me reprimia por causa disso. Já estava entrando em depressão. Naquela sexta-feira, já havia planejado tudo. Desde o esvaziamento do meu armário, para não dar mais trabalho para minha mãe, até meu suicídio naquele final de semana. Sim, pensei e ia me suicidar. Mas no caminho de volta para casa, acabei encontrando a pessoa que me salvou dessa minha solidão e depressão, que se mostrou mais que um amigo.

A surpresa era geral, cochichos eram ouvidos por todos os lados, mas ninguém olhava com desdém para Cain. Seus pais, ora olhavam orgulhosos para o filho, ora olhavam satisfeitos e gratos para Riff.

– Felizmente meu amigo me salvou de fazer algo inominável. – Desceu no oratório e caminhou até Riff, parando em frente a ele. Rapidamente, puxou-o pelo pulso, fazendo-o levantar e o abraçou fortemente, descansando a cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro do mais velho. – Sinceramente... Não sei como agradecer, palavras não bastam para expressar toda a minha gratidão.

– Não precisa agradecer... – Cerrando o s olhos, contribuiu ao abraço.

– Preciso. Você não faz apenas um favor e sabe disso. – Ia abaixando o tom de voz a cada palavra, sem se dar conta disso. – Eu... Eu te amo, Riff.

Ninguém havia escutado a ultima frase. As palmas ecoando por todo o salão não deixaram. O sorriso tímido de Cain e as lágrimas de ambos foram vistos e recebidos com mais palmas por vários minutos.

O tempo passaria, eles seguiriam suas vidas, mas o amor... Mais que isso... A amizade deles jamais terminaria, por mais barreiras que surgissem ao longo do caminho.

* * *

**Curtinha... Mas eu AMEI essa fic! Assim que li o e-mail, a imagem do Cain e do Riff veio na minha mente... Foi tão legal escrever isso...**

**Ontem (11/10/08) eu perguntei para o Willis, meu amigo, se ele já tinha lido essa história (a base para a fic) e ele disse "Sim"... Perguntei se ele achava que era uma história real e a resposta foi "Sim"... E o complemento... Quase que eu agarro ele! Ele falou uma coisa tão bonita...! E me disseram que eu levo jeito para coisas fofas... O.o**

**_Bem... Dedico essa fic a todos os meus amigos, aos meus futuros amigos e aos que, por alguma razão, deixaram ou deixarão de ser meus amigos... Em especial, dedico essa fic, apesar de ser yaoi, para o Willis, o Yamada e um amigo que fez niver dia 7..._**

**_OBRIGADO!_**


End file.
